QUE dices
by Daniel x
Summary: yo simplemente no le entendia y cuando le entendi me enoje por que me molesto el santo dia para solo estar disiendome ...


hola aqui otra historia de kirby espero que les guste

PERO QUE DICES

bueno en el peque o pueblo en donde vivia nuestro peque o heroe de color rosa , habia llegado un nuevo ciudadano todos en el pueblo estaban alrededor de la nueva persona enfrente de ellos , se preguntaran por que bueno hay 2 razones:

personas del pueblo heran criaturas comomlos fantasmas que tenian forma de "U" pero al reves con manos y pies y hojos sin pupilas completamante negros

era casi igual que heyos a esepcion de que este si tenia un hojo normal y el negro lo tenia tapado con un parche

todos estaban sorprendidos por la nueva persona , todos empezaron a ,murmurar,a inventar cosas de el, y imaginando cosas de su vida.

{que gente mas rara , no lo creen publico}

gente: {murmurando}

?: hola a todos

persona del grupo: quien es usted

?: haaaa... buena pregunta dejenme presentarme

derepente su carro empezo a transformase con luces y chispas poco a poco en una tienda

gente: wawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

?: que les parece mi tienda querido pueblo

la tienda habia sorprendido a todos se preguntaran por que bueno en esa tienda habia, comido exotica de otros lugares lejanos artefactos antuguios arqueologicos como desde hace muchos tiempo, herramientas , juguetes y asta sorprendente consolas de videojuegos , que en ese mundo eran muy pero muy raros

gente del grupo: como se llama usted y como consuguio todo eso

?: mi nombre damas y caballeros es ... el gran coleccionista. yo viajo a los mas profundo del mundo en busca de cosas exoticas en donde todo ser humano y creatura o se atreve a explorar

gente: waaaaaaaaaaaa

coleccionista: por eso evenido a quedarme en este pueblo claro si ustedes me permiten

gente: claro

coleccionista: gracias son bienvenidos a mi tienda en tiempo que gusten

y asi pasa dias desde que el viajero se habia ganado la confianza de todos los ciudadanos y le habia ido muy bien pero este viajero en uno de esoso dias tuvo un peque o problema en que no lo podia creer .

flash back:

en viajero estaba comodamente sentado en su cilla de su puesto cuando escucho las puertas de su puesto

coleccionista: oooooooo

en coleccionista observa un cliente diferente a los otros este era mas peque o , de color rosa, zapatos rojos mas grandes que su cuerpo y con mejillas rojas

kirby: hai

coleccionista: hola

kirby: hai hai hai

coleccionista: aaaaaaaa... si ,si, o si

kirby; hai hai

cxoleccionista: hola , hola aaaaaaaa... que se te ofrece peque o

kirby: hai

coleccionista: a... me lo prodias repetir de nuevo peroesta vez completom y en espa ol por favor

kirby: hai hai hai hai hai hai

coleccionista: eeeeeeeeeeee... QUE?

kirby: hai hai hai

coleccionista: disculpa pero no te entiendo lo que me tratas de decir , lo unico que se esque me estas diciendo "si"

kirby {poniendo se rojo}: HAI HAI HAI HAI HAI

coleccionista: ES QUE NO TE ENTIENDO

kirby: HAI HIA HIA HIA HAI HIA HIA HAI HIA

coleccionista : PERO QUE DEMONIOS DICES

en eso un cliente ba entrando y ve la dicusion

cliente: hoIgan , HOIGAN

los 2 lo ven

cliente: POR QUE ESTAN PELEANDO

coleccionista: es que EL , ME ESTA DICIENDO "SI" Y PARECE QUE ME TRATA DE DECIR ALGO PERO NO LE ENTIENDO SOLO SE QUE "HAI"  
>ES "SI"<p>

cliente: ooooooooooo... ya veo es que kirby usa un lenguaje el cual a nosotros no mas le entendemos por que el por equivocacion hace 8 a os de comio a uno de los nuestros y por eso nosotros entendemos lo que dice

coleccionista: ooooooooooooo... entonces si usted sabe me podria decir por favor que quiere decir por que a estado molestandome todo el dia

cliente : pero si es facil saberlo mire o que el esta diciendo...

coleccionista impaciente a la respuesta

cliente: ... hola

el coleccionista al escuchar simplemente se enoja y enfurece y entonces de la ira persigue al pobre de kirby

kirby: hai hai hai hai!

persona: kirby que tienes

kirby pasa corriendo

coleccionista: NO SE PREOCUPE EN SOLO ESTA DICIENDO HOLA {con cara de maldad y venganza}

persona : o bueno adios

coleccionista persiguiendo a kirby

coleccionista: VUELVE PARA ACA KIRBY

kirby: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 


End file.
